Overleg gebruiker:Samburo
* Welkom op Yodapedia, als je vragen hebt of opmerkingen, ga naar het Forum of vraag een van de admins. Veel plezier en succes met het uitbreiden van onze wikia! --Wild Whiphid 25 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) ** Hallo, welcome aboard! Even wat woordjes raad: lees de Regels pagina zeer goed alvorens je van start gaat, Wookieepedia is géén geldige bron om artikels te maken (dienst enkel om het artikel na te kijken) en indien mogelijk dienen alle artikels screenshots te krijgen. Succes ! --Sompeetalay 26 jun 2008 05:58 (UTC) Sjabloon werk niet Ik zag je vraag aan Somp, en ik zie je probleem. Als je echter even kijkt naar de pagina zie je dat er in het sjabloon staat [CIS >> je bent vergeten de tweede ] te zetten, daarom werkt het sjabloon niet. --Wild Whiphid 3 jul 2008 10:25 (UTC) Afmaken artikel. Een tip voor als je een artikel niet af kan krijgen: Sla het voor zo ver het af is op in een .TXT bestand op je computer (Wordpad), en ga de volgdende dag daar mee verder. Of gebruik anders het Sjabloon:Aanbouw, door deze bovenaan de pagina te plaatsen zien we dat je bezig bent. --Wild Whiphid 3 jul 2008 10:30 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker. *Beste Samburo ik kan best begrijpen dat jij dat moeilijk vind, alleen het klopt beter als de titel van dat artikel weer terug veranderd in Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, of als het in tweeën word gesplitst. **De admins zijn het erover eens dat het blijft zo als het is. Darth Vader is een soort van bijnaam voor Anakin. Zijn echte naam is gewoon Anakin Skywalker. Oh ja: misschien is het fijner dat je je aanmeld voordat je met iedereen gaat disccuseren. - Samburo 15:59 *** Goed zo! Hier is tenminste iemand die snapt hoe het zit. --Wild Whiphid 5 jul 2008 19:01 (UTC) Screenshots *Ik had het al eens gevraagd en ik ga het nog eens een laatste keer uitleggen. Bij voorwerpen, schepen, voertuigen, personen en creatures waarbij een screenshot kan worden genomen, vragen we om een screenshot te plaatsen. Die "foto's" van het CCG zijn erbarmelijk slecht en gewoon niet goed. We kunnen screenshots nemen van deze dingen dus gebruiken we screenshots. Dus dit wil zeggen dat ik morgen weer op zoek kan naar screenshots van die twee TIE's of er zelf moet nemen. Dit is dus extra werk. Bovendien kan het ook geen kwaad om verder te zien dan uw neus lang is. Zo bestaat er over Blizzard 4 iets meer info dan gewoon op die CCG kaart staat. Unlearn what you have learned en gebruikt WP enkel als controle. --Sompeetalay 6 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) **Sorry, ik was al bezig met de TIE Fighters aan het uitsnijden bij die afbeelding van Black Squadron. Ik wist echter niet dat er nog meer bronnen waren bij Blizzard 4. Ik gebruikte alleen de kaart van het CCG als bron om te zien welke AT-AT het was. De rest weet ik omdat ik de film nog eens heb bekeken. - Samburo 7 juli 2008 ***Ik raad u aan om uw entries volledig af te werken, tenzij het gaat om extra lange artikels (ook al eens elders gezegd, dacht ik). Ge moet niet altijd blindelings afgaan op WP. Probeer eens CUCSWE, die heeft meestal een goede bronvermelding. --Sompeetalay 7 jul 2008 09:35 (UTC) * Hierzo; CUSWE.org --Wild Whiphid 7 jul 2008 09:40 (UTC) REDIRECTS *Hey, een Redirect plaats je als volgt "#REDIRECT C-3PO" bijvoorbeeld. We gebruiken op YP hoofdletters voor namen dus pagina's als Buzz droid en Battle droid moet je niet aanmaken. --Sompeetalay 10 jul 2008 07:27 (UTC) Volledig *Hey, als je een entry maakt, probeer dan wel zelf dan de foutjes eruit te halen zoals links die niet doorkomen omdat je de haakjes niet sluit en red links zelf te zoeken. Een Republic Gunship is een LAAT/i Gunship. Gelieve ook alle vakjes in te vullen die bekend zijn en geen open te laten. Dingen die je niet weet, zoek je op. --Sompeetalay 23 jul 2008 11:18 (UTC) Battle Droids *De screenshots zijn een goed idee maar waarom voeg je de enige officiële info die er over die Droids bestaat niet toe van op de CCG kaart? --Sompeetalay 16 sep 2008 14:37 (UTC) **Oké dat bewerk ik, maar zijn de entries verder wel goed? - Gebruiker:Samburo Tip *Eerst even; goed werk de afgelopen tijd, ziet er prima uit! Je hoeft je bijdrages niet per sé bij te houden op je eigen pagina (tenzij je dat graag doet...), ze staan namelijk allemaal op Speciaal:Bijdragen/Samburo ;) --Wild Whiphid 10 okt 2008 15:14 (UTC) **Oké maar dat bij bijdragen is lastig want daar staan al mijn bewerkingen ook en moet ik de hele lijst af speuren. Ik vind het wel handig als ik zo kan zien wat ik allemaal gemaakt heb. - Samburo Lapiz Cutter *Er staat nergens officieel vermeld dat dit de Lapiz Cutter is op Rodia. Indien wel, laat mij dan aub wat weten. Thx --Sompeetalay 25 nov 2008 16:29 (UTC) **Oeps, ik dacht dat met die zin bedoeld werd gewoon een Sheathipede-class Shuttle die hij gebruikte. En daarmee landde hij op Rodia, ik wist niet dat de zin ging om de Lapiz Cutter alleen. - Gebruiker:Samburo Afbeeldingen *Ik ga bij deze het idee van de categorieen voor de afbeeldingen overnemen en vanaf heden bij nieuwe afbeeldingen in ieder geval toepassen. Er zijn nog veel oudere afbeeldingen, dus als je er af en toe een paar wilt aanpassen, graag! Denk gewoon logisch na, maar ik zal wel even een mededeling op het forum posten. --Wild Whiphid 4 mrt 2009 18:48 (UTC) **Bij bijvoorbeeld een screenshot uit een Clone Wars aflevering, kan bij de categorie dan wel de naam van de aflevering ingevuld worden, of moet er dan ook komen te staan "The Clone Wars"? / En moet je bij bijv. R2-D2 bij de categorie "Afbeeldingen van R2-D2" invullen of "Afbeeldingen van Astromechs". Of juist allebei? / Ook het type afbeelding, zoals bij afbeeldingen uit The Clone Wars 3D geanimeerde? Heel wat vragen, maar ja... - Samburo *Naam van de aflevering hoeft niet. R2-D2 kan eventueel wel. En het is category in het Engels, niet categorie. --Sompeetalay 6 mrt 2009 18:19 (UTC) ** Category of Categorie maakt niet uit, werkt allebei. Ik zie trouwens dat je de nieuwe feature "add category" hebt ontdekt, dat is zeker een handige. Dank nog trouwens voor de melding ivm Hutt Kajidic, dat die sinds januari nog niet opgemerkt was vind ik vreemd, maar goed het is nu weg! Mocht je nog zoiets tegenkomen, plak er desnoods het Sjabloon:Delete in, en schunnige tekst mag je ook weghalen. --Wild Whiphid 28 mrt 2009 11:32 (UTC) * Nog even over de afbeeldingen, let er op dat je geen dubbelop-categorieën toevoegt. Bij bijvoorbeeld "Afbeeldingen van de Battle of Geonosis" hoeft dan niet meer "Afbeeldingen van Gevechten". Zelfde voor de afbeeldingen uit Clone Wars Episodes. Maar verder goed bezig! Ik zag dat je ook al de truc van "Categorie:Afbeeldingen van Planeten|Mustafar" gezien had, dan komt niet alles onder A van Afbeeldingen :). Als er nog vragen zijn hoe of wat laat maar weten! Btw, er is een auto-aanvul functie, maak daar handig gebruik van als je slim bent! --Wild Whiphid 9 apr 2009 14:36 (UTC) ** Btw: good work met het toevoegen van al die 'categories van afbeeldingen'! Dit zijn details die ook moeten gedaan worden :) --Sompeetalay 20 apr 2009 17:18 (UTC) * Ik zie dat je het sjabloontje gevonden hebt voor de afbeeldingen. Ik wil je wel vragen even goed op te letten dat het op de juiste plaats komt. De beste plaats is tussen het kopje "Bron" en de eerste bron in, zodat het netjes onder de lijn komt te staan bij de bronnen. Als er vervolgens rare dingen gebeuren omdat er bijvoorbeeld een plaatje staat, waardoor het blokje midden op de pagina komt, moet je even een beetje schuiven met de afbeeldingen. Let hier alstjeblieft op, het moet er wel netjes uit blijven zien. Keep up the good work! Vragen kun je altijd stellen. --Wild Whiphid 30 apr 2009 08:43 (UTC) ** Geen afbeeldingen uploaden om het uploaden. Als een afbeelding niet gebruikt wordt, hoeft ie ook niet op YP. --Wild Whiphid 26 mei 2009 13:26 (UTC) Spelling *Als ge dingen aanpast, zoals "Ziro word bevrijd" (:o), kijk dan aub naar de spelling! Mijn artikels bevatten ook wel fouten maar probeer op z'n minst de 'd/t' fouten uit uw werkwoorden te halen. --Sompeetalay 5 mei 2009 18:09 (UTC) Galaxies TCG * Hey, van waar komen die plaatjes van Galaxies TCG die je hebt toegevoegd? Ik heb er wel een aantal maar niet die volgens mij. Dus als je een site/link hebt ofzo, graag! --Wild Whiphid 14 mei 2009 15:50 (UTC) **Een paar heb ik op Wookieepedia gevonden. Daar staat van alles ;). - --Samburo 14 mei 2009 15:51 (UTC)